1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to a protective cover for snow ski bindings and more particularly to a waterproof cover that will hold and cover both ski bindings simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proper functioning of modern safety ski bindings is a necessary requirement for the safety of the sport. Therefore, all moveable parts should function smoothly and automatically release under a variety of potential dangerous conditions, thereby reducing the danger of injury to the skier. To this end, the function of the releasing parts should not exceed the safe value for which the bindings have been adjusted. This releasing action of the modern day bindings are substantially more complex and expensive than earlier simpler bindings and deserve more attention and maintenance.
During the ski season, skis are normally transported on automobiles in a ski rack on the top of the automobiles. This is a fully exposed condition where the danger of corrosion is high, especially if the roads have been salted to melt the snow and ice. Therefore the releasing action of the bindings may be impaired by rust, corrosion and harmful deposits and endanger the skier. To prevent this endangerment, the releasing mechanisms of the bindings must be protected in some manner while being transported and in storage.
There are several prior art covers available to protect snow ski bindings in bag-like sheaths. One of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,287 to Champenois. This patent describes a vinyl sheath that encompasses each ski and binding separately. Champenois' protective covering consists merely of wrapping vinyl sheet around each ski binding and holding the sheet around the skis with straps containing velcro on each end. The present invention provides a more complete protective cover than Champenois in that each ski is held in place with a metal tab in addition to elastic being sewed in the outer layer of the protective cover providing a tight fitting cover on each end and the middle. This will prevent dirt and grime from seeping past the edge of the cover when transporting the skis in a ski rack on the top of an automobile.
Another arrangement for covering skis and bindings is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,689 and a C.I.P. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,302 both by Kohls. Kohls describes a bag to completely cover both skis which incidently will cover the bindings. The structure of the present invention protection cover is completely different than that described by Kohls. The present invention contains two sheets making up the protective coat and has tight elastic bands on each end and the moddle of the cover.